chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kittystuff/Truth of Honor
I've talked about this story in the chat, but I've never revealed actual plot details. So here's a huge masterpost about most of what I've planned out for my large OC project, which will become associated with the Chill community. Truth of Honor can be described as a story about anarchy and SJWs. No, I'm not kidding. There are SJWs, except they're okay I guess. They're not like the Tumblr kind with radical feminism, they're looking for equality among all the dimesions and looking out for species discrimination. Oh yeah, did I mention that the locations are super duper weird? That's because the ToH world, Psetania, is split up into dimensions all connected by interdimensional portals and crystals. It's a world without humans created after Earth, referred to as the "Old Earth", went into a nuclear war and celestial beings that are now regarded as the Great Creators decided to take the souls residing on the planet and create a completely new universe, which is where the story takes place. The descendents of the Great Creators take on the roles of Gods and Goddesses, and help keep Psetania in balance by taking evil souls out of the public eye and imprisoning them in Hell. There are humanoid creatures such as elves, dwarves, and even an aquatic-dwelling human subspecies, but no actual humans. You've even got furries like cats, dogs, foxes and rabbits that walk and talk on two feet! The plot revolves around the underground rebellion against the newly-founded Trinity, creating a corrupted system of government in Psetania that most other leaders have disagreed with. But if they bother to say anything, their entire dimension is blown to bits (there's a subplot involving a trip to the blown-up dimension, Ikimarah). Said underground rebellion is looking for people in a lawless dimension called Osgirin and "convincing" them to join the rebellion - and by convicining, that means flat-out kidnapping a good majority of the time. A closely-knit group of neighbours experiences this firsthand and figures out that the Trinity is planning on targetting the Gods and Goddesses by annihilating them and taking their places as the Great Creators, wiping out all myths regarding the former ones. And why haven't the Gods and Goddesses done anything, you ask? Because the Goddess of Balance has gone missing, presumably due to the Trinity, and it has caused Psetania to go out of whack. This gang of neighbours reluctantly agres to join the cause, not realizing what kind of trouble they're going into. Hell, they don't even know if they'll make it out alive. There is a Truth of Honor blog that has not updated in 90 years. Cool, right? Anyway, here's some information on the colourful cast of protagonists, which can also be seen in my upcoming video related to the story, which I will only refer to as the Mawaru Project. -'Callyra "Cyclone" Pendergrast' : A crybaby who prefers indulging in books than in the social activities her brothers participate in. She is the most intelligent of the Pendergrast siblings, but acts rather childish due to hidden reasons not even her brothers are aware of. She is nonbinary. -'Ernest "Eclipse" Pendergras't : The typical teddy-bear type who works as a gymnast. He may appear tough, but has a kind heart and wouldn't hurt a fly. The most social of the Pendergrast siblings, he acts as the adult of them all despite being the middle sibling. Dies in the story, but comes back to life. -'Griffin Pendergrast' : Often keeps to himself in private, but under his cool attitude he's quite the prankster. He's mute, but Psetania is full of advanced technology and his friend is a mechanic so he was given a voice. He teaches people archery and is popular due to his approachable nature. -'Xena Farrier' : A con artist who lives with her friends because she's too poor for anything, very relaxed and really doesn't care for much of anything. Because before the Trinity there is no real law in Psetania, she is able to get away with breaking the rules. Dies in the story. She is transgender. -'Mizu Cipriani ': A mechanic who is engaged to Kira and IS going to get married but the plot is initiated. She's very strict, with a no-nonsense attitude and is a little socially awkward. Deep down, though, she truly cares for her friends. Dies in the story. -'Kalene "Kira" Merkley' : A doctor-in-training engaged to Mizu with a short temper and a loudmouth. She works as a sword seller in order to raise money for her and her fiancee. She may boast about how she hates everyone, but it's surprisingly easy to become her friend. -'Phlegethon Villacorta' : A shapeshifting demon who formerly worked under the Rivers of Hades, now a rich father of 4 due to running a modeling business. He's the father figure to nearly all of the other protagonists constantly worrying about them and is distraught about the "death" of his wife, Valentine. He is transgender. -'Miru Villacorta' : The younger brother of Valentine, Phlegethon's wife, who has taken up residence at Phlegethon's house and works as a sword seller at Kira's shop. He's mysterious and not much of a talker, but has a daughter who he has a strong bond with. -'Kaine Trudell-Villacorta' : The daughter of Miru out of wedlock, Kaine is considered a child prodigy and has published multiple poetry books. Like her father, she's not much for social bonding but if prodded enough can hold up a conversation. -'Marchello Vincent Villacorta' : John's twin and Phlegethon's son. A man attempting to battle depression via swordfighting and photography, but it is unknown if any process is being made. He can have a violent temper which comes out of presumably nowhere. -'Jonathan "John" Villacorta' : Vincent's twin and Phlegethon's son. He's kindhearted and will do anything for anyone, but is known to be rather gullible. He works as a magician's assistant and entertains children using magic, which he is profoundly talented at. He is transgender. -'Myra Villacorta' : Phlegethon's daughter. With dreams of being a rock star, Myra's head is always in the clouds. She's smart, but has a hard time focusing on anything that isn't music. She performs gigs at a local club, which her dad is hesitant about letting her doing. -'Ginjiro "Gaybe" Kokawa ': Living in the same neighbourhood as all the other protagonists, Gaybe is a realtor with a calm attitude. He takes charge of neighbourhood activities and is looked up to by the children where they live - especially by his daughter, Charlotte, who he aims to give a good life. -'Rei "Lynne" Kokawa' : The youngest Kokawa sibling, Lynne is trauma-stricken due to an abusive father and is obsessed with the concept of mortality. She's kind, but considered overly-creepy by those who don't know her well. She's also distrusting of strangers - specifically men. -'Keitaro "Mirth" Kokawa' : Similar to his name, Mirth is a happy-go-lucky man who wants to do nothing but enjoy his life to the fullest. Seen as irresponsible compared to his brother, he wants to try and live up to his legacy and that of his family while still keeping a free-flowing lifestyle. He is in a relationship with Cyclone. -'Shantell Roquemore' : A magician's apprentice who rarely ever hangs around people that aren't Midoki or her family. Due to selective mutism, she is quiet but longs to be more social around others, and makes attempts to go to neighbourhood events. -'Midoki Labriola' : Eclipse's star pupil, a goody two-shoes who has dreams of becoming a boxer. Being the youngest of four, he wants to catch a break from being ignored so he makes every attempt to socialize. Sometimes, however, he acts out for no reason, which even he cannot explain. That is all! Stay tuned for more updates. Category:Blog posts